


Cat Scratches

by aqua_phoric



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Also meet the crackship that has taken over my brain lol, F/F, Fluff, shannon is in her cat form here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_phoric/pseuds/aqua_phoric
Summary: Just a short little thing featuring my rarepair of Shannon/Elodie and furry Shannon, inspired by a drawing from a friend :^)
Relationships: Elodie/Shannon (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 7





	Cat Scratches

"So...a cat, huh?"

The tip of Shannon's tail flicked back and forth. "Yeah, Dad thought to give us animal models as a new plan against those plazoids. But now I guess it's gonna be random what model we reboot into now so I hope you don't mind me like this."

Elodie chuckled. "I absolutely do not mind you like this. You're so adorable too." She had the strongest urge to pet Shannon on the head, or maybe even scratch her behind the ears, but she resisted and instead rang the little bell connected to Shannon's neck.

"Heh, I know I am." Then, suddenly, Shannon put her claws dangerously close under Elodie's chin. "But don't underestimate me, I can still easily take you on."

The claws, coupled with the slightly evil look on Shannon's face -- Elodie probably would've been embarrassed if someone had seen the blush on her cheeks. Perhaps that threatening side is part of what attracted Elodie to the orange robot in the first place. 

"Of course," Elodie said, gently leading Shannon's claws away from her. "I can't help but be curious though if your father installed you with other cat-like qualities."

"Oh, uh." One of Shannon's ears twitched in thought. Oh, why was she so cute? "I actually don't know, Daddy didn't tell us much about these models-"

While she was distracted, Elodie finally helped herself to her urges and stuck her hand under Shannon's chin and scratched.

"Hey- what are you- stop-!" Despite her protests, Shannon didn't actually make any move to remove Elodie's hand. Her eyes eventually slid shut, and a sound like metal rattling started coming from her. She was _purring_. Elodie might've cried from how cute her girlfriend was.

It was obvious Shannon was trying not to enjoy it, but ever so slowly a happy little smile grew on her face, her tail slowly swaying side to side.

After a few minutes, Elodie removed her hand. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "I couldn't help myself-"

"Did I tell you to stop?" Shannon exclaimed.

She was slightly surprised but didn't hesitate to give Shannon another scratch under the chin. That same pleased expression eased onto her face, her purring making her whole body rattle. "Oh yeah, just keep doing that," Shannon said.

"For how long?"

"Until I say you can stop."

Elodie could only smile fondly. Yeah, definitely had more cat-like qualities installed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ^_^ pls leave a kudo or a comment if you did, much appreciated


End file.
